


Lady

by FredGeorge123



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: DO NOT READ! I'M JUST TRANSFERRING!





	Lady

D

"You know I'm just saying-" Klaus began.  
"Nope," Violet puts a finger on his lips and ties her hair.  
"Come on! Why not?"  
"I think I'm strong enough even without an Ironman suit"

"But you could totally make it and you'll be even powerful! I mean you could even add a wireless WiFi and a button that makes a mobile screen come up and watch a video or read a book while you're waiting or something!"

"You know, Violet..." Tikki started (A/N: Didn't feel like turning any of the character into Tikki or Plagg).

"Tikki, I'd rather not," Violet ended the discussion and reaching for her ribbon and tied her hazel coloured hair up into a ponytail which went down her back. She'd often do this to keep herself at comfort and ease so it was easy to think and use her mechanical talent. She needed to think especially while fixing things.

"Okay, how do I look?" She asked. Just then Sunny came in with a glass of water.

"Doppo," She said, which meant something like "You wear the same work clothes every single day and the same ribbon in the same way so I'm going with the same as everyday".

Violet rolled her eyes and poked Sunny on the nose. She picked up her bag which was actually empty apart from her mobile phone since Kit had all the tools and also food and water.

She waved her siblings goodbye and went out of the door, Tikki in her bag's pocket.

Violet Baudelaire was a fourteen years old girl with dark brown eyes, slightly sunkissed skin and was five foot five. She lived with her siblings, Klaus and Sunny. Klaus had nearly thirteen with Sunny was just a baby. Their parents had died the previous year leaving he siblings as orphans. The man in charge of the Baudelaires' didn't know where to place them since there was nobody who wanted to adopt them. A couple came for Sunny but Sunny wasn't going to leave her sibling so she just shows them her extremely sharp front teeth and the couple left them. Finally they decided to let the Baudelaires live by themselves and the government paid for school, rent and a certain amount for bills until Violet was eighteen. Daily needs like food and clothes were up to Violet.

She remembering spending two months trying to find a job. But it didn't work. They were scarce of food and school things were disgraceful. Violet was desperate but no one wanted to hire her except some restaurants which were low paying. Klaus wanted to help but no one would hire Klaus due to his age and his height of 5'1 exactly which made him seem eleven.

They had considered Sunny to bake treats and Klaus to sell them but first they'd need enough ingredients.

Their house was a two bedroom, one sitting room, one kitchen and one bathroom apartment. The other bedroom was full of their things because the siblings preferred to sleep together.

It was Klaus' birthday one day and Violet wanted to make him a gift. So she made a sort of machine which could scan books for certain words so Klaus can pick them.

Somehow a woman named Kit Snicket, who was the town's mechanic (A/N: as we know that Kit helped build the submarine it is safe to assume she has a significant amount of technical knowledge at very least) heard about Violet's talent in inventing and so told Violet that she'd put her on a trial and if Violet was satisfactory then she'd have her work for her.

Kit found Violet more than satisfactory and made her her assistant. When she told Klaus and Sunny then they both said they weren't surprised.

So ever since then they had good school supplies and enough food and Violet didn't even have to work at any restaurants.

It was a relief to have good school supplies as well as good because the students would whisper whenever looking at her things. And so it was for Klaus too. They'd both ignore it but it still made them feel bad.

So their schedule was waking up at seven o'clock in the morning and Violet and Klaus going out to school at eight while Sunny stayed with Kit Snicket and school starting at eight-thirty. Then school ended at three-thirty and they all went to the library or stayed at home or anything until five-thirty and then Violet went to help Kit. Klaus took care of Sunny who didn't really need it but still. Violet arrived home at eight and that's when they had dinner. At ten they all went to bed and that's ohow everyday of the week went. Weekends were waking up at ten o'clock and staying with each other or Violet helping Kit out the whole day. It depended.

It was the weekend and Violet wore her coveralls and headed to Kit with Tikki in her purse.

Tikki was Violet's ladybug kwami. A kwami was a magical tiny animal which helped the owner become into a magic superhero. This was Violet's secret. She was actually a superhero named Ladybug. Tikki became her earring and then her clothes transformed in to a red full latex (which looked quite modest thank you) with black spots and a red mask with black spots. And a yo-yo named Lucky Charm. Which was a lot cooler than it sounded because it could become anything she wanted. Which was handy.

As soon as Violet was chosen the first thing she did was tell Sunny and Klaus. Because she never kept a secret from them. Sunny was fascinated while Klaus was nearly crying. He was torn between the laws of science and his guilty pleasure for fiction including magical powers

The latter won.

Ladybug had a partner as well. His name was Chat Noir. He wore a black full latex (also quite modest), had black cat ears and a long tail. Chat Noir was a competent partner but he was particularly wisecracking and happy-go-lucky which sometimes was annoying because he'd use humour at the wrong times. But he always got the job done.

Violet jogged to the garage where she and Kit would fix any mechanical device which was sent for fixing. Kit was already bent over the table examining something. As soon as she heard footsteps, Kit turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, Violet!" She smiled, her white cotton gloves already dirty. Violet never understood why she wore them while working. Kit's blonde hair was in a bun with two pencils sticking out and her clothes stained.

Violet waved to her and asked what she was doing. Kit explained that Mr Remora, who was the Maths teacher of Violet's grade, was having some difficulties with his DVD player. It was in very bad shape indeed so Kit and Violet spent half an hour examining it.

Suddenly the door, which Violet had closed on her way in, opened. If you lived in that town then you didn't need a detective to guess who opened that door.

It was Quigley Quagmire. Quigley Quagmire was a boy in Violet's class and the town's errand boy. A dollar a job. He'd walk rounds around the town and anyone who spotted him and wanted a job done would just call him. Quigley would often hang out at Kit's garage because Kit often needed him to take back the things or he came to deliver broken things or money. Or he brought oil or new tools when they were out.

Right now Quigley had a box which he brought in and put down. He ran a hand from his large fringe to through the end of his ear length black hair.

His green eyes looked up and he grinned, "Hi Violet! Hi Kit!"

Violet waved and Kit smiled and asked him about what was in the box. He explained that Hector had brought a sort of video game player for the triplets a month ago. Isadora, Duncan and Quigley really loved it. A little too much. One day Duncan and Isadora had a fight about what video game. Duncan had put his one in and Isadora took it out. He put it back in again and she took it out a put hers. This kept going and then there was shouting. Then Quigley came in and decided that he should put his video game in. He closed the music and played for a five minutes while Duncan and Isadora shouted. They then realised Quigley was playing so Isadora took the game out. Quigley went to them and tried to grab his game from Isadora she fell onto the video game player which broke it badly.

"I wasn't gonna take it here because it's extremely badly broken. But if anyone can fix it then it's you guys," he chuckled. He the told them that once it broke, the three of them were dead scared. Duncan had started crying and Isadora laughed from fear. That left Quigley to examine the video game player. Hector was an extremely mild tempered man but he would be disappointed.

"What did Hector say?" Violet asked, trying to process this all.

Quigley scratched his neck and sheepishly chuckled, "Um... We haven't told him yet..."

Violet gave him an unimpressed look.

"We were hoping to first see if you could fix it and then-"

"-tell him?" Kit finished

"No, pretend nothing happened but if you aren't able to fix it then we'll-"

"-tell him?" Kit finished.

"No, we'd figure it out then. The best plan at the moment is to just do other things not related to the video game player. So then we'd not have to-"

"-tell him?" Kit finished again.

"Yeah but that's easier said than done. He's bound to be suspicious since we lived on that thing," Quigley finished. Violet rolled her eyes and took the video game player and examined it.

"Well, this is one broken video game player," Violet said examining it and frowning.

"You know what? I'm going to-"

"-tell him?" Kit finished.

"-buy a new video game player if you can't fix it. How much is one?" Quigley turned to them.

"I'd suppose four hundred, give or take," Kit said.

"Well, I guess that means no more Quagmires to carry the bloodline," Quigley sighed.

Quigley's parents died around the same time Violet's did and he and his triplets, Duncan and Isadora, were adopted by a man named Hector.

Violet had only seen Isadora and Duncan at school. Isadora and Duncan weren't talkative but Isadora woukd often engage in argument with the school bully, Carmelita Spats. Duncan would often try to get Isadora to walk away but he'd often put in his two cents. Quigley often hang out with his siblings but he'd also spend time apart from them.

She hadn't talked to them a lot but she knew quite a bit about them since Quigley would talk about them often. Isadora was the oldest triplet while Duncan was the youngest. She was into poetry while he was into journalism. They preferred to stay at home but Isadora was apparently quite easily insulted and vengeful. Duncan was the most introverted of them, preferring to stay alone unless with his siblings. Quigley told her not to tell anyone that Duncan was, in his words, a total nerd who likes fiction and would do anything to have an experience like in a fantasy or adventre novel. "He'd probably do anything to be Chat Noir or Ladybug or anything else. I don't suppose he's picky," Quigley said.  
  
Violet was quite reserved. She didn't have many friends before. Only her siblings and a few kids who she wasn't particularly close to. And now she only had her siblings. But she liked to think that she and Quigley were good friends. He was her closest friend outside of her siblings.

Violet wasn't afraid to admit that she had a crush on Quigley. A lot of people did. But Quigley was Violet's first crush. She'd never thought of anyone like that until Quigley. It was a crush which slowly progressed.

When she first saw Quigley, he had knocked on her door and asked her if she needed anything. Violet said no and he then said goodbye to her and went to the next house's door. Violet found it extremely strange.

She saw him at school and around the town after that.

She finally had a proper conversation with him three months after working for Kit. He often helped Kit. He had proven himself quite trustworthy and diligent by then and Kit sometimes would let him handle money and he wouldn't take even the single dollar Kit owed him until Kit gave it herself.

Kit had told him to wait with Violet while she grabbed some things that needed delivering back and change for people who didn't have the right amount of money to give her at the time. Quigley asked Violet what sh was ding and she explained that she was making a device in which one could put all the kitchen supplied and be given the one they wanted by just typing it in. She explained how it worked and asked him to hand her a tool each time.

They didn't realise how long it had been until after two hours had passed. Then Quigley called for Kit and she handed the things and waved him goodbye.

Only then, after Quigley left, did Violet found out that Kit had been watching the exchange with tears rolling down her cheeks from being reminded about herself and 'a mysterious man who was a sweetheart from her past who she had not seen in months due to them forcefully forced to be apart'. Violet awkwardly comforted Kit who still was crying.

After that day Violet and Quigley had more conversations. Violet started to fall for Quigley bit by bit. But Quigley hadn't. (A/N: Quigley had fallen for Violet bit by bit but he met Ladybug and fell for her instead)  
／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ヽ  
じしf,)ノ


End file.
